


【JayTim】First Met

by kizuna030



Series: 【JayTim】老大的人魚系列 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crime Boss Jason Todd, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not really write anything about Crime Boss scene though, a lot of kisses, first met, merman tim drake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 黑道老大Jason和人魚Tim的初遇。The first time they met.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 【JayTim】老大的人魚系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748407
Kudos: 14





	【JayTim】First Met

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 這是給我家小可愛飄飄的！
> 
> ＊ 然後這篇主要是介紹一下私設為主的，以後應該還有兩篇的，但最近因為打算參加今年的JayTim Week，所以暫時這個設定要先hold一下XD
> 
> ＊ 私設文末補充！
> 
> ＊ 如果以上OK的話，請：

對於一位黑道老大來說，雖然一個非常可觀的豪宅是必須的，但家的這個念頭對於Jason Todd來說，從沒試過比現在更要吸引。現在家裡有一個他無比重視的人，正在等他回去。當他到家的時候，急不及待地守在睡房前的保鑣遣散。  
  
房間並沒有開啟任何的燈光，只有窗外的月光照亮到房間之中。在靠近窗邊的位置，有一個巨型的玻璃魚缸，裡面有一個男生雙手交叉疊放在魚缸的邊緣上，Jason雖然無法看到男人的表情，但大概能猜測到對方正閉著雙眼享受著月光的照射。他不由得露出了一個溫柔的笑容，小心地走到對方的面前。  
  
「嘿，Gorgeous。」Jason小心地捧起男生略顯蒼白的小臉，準確地對上他那濕潤的嘴巴親了上去。男孩並沒有說話，但順從地把雙手環到男人的脖子上，乖巧地張開嘴巴讓Jason的舌頭可以侵入自己，他們就在月色之中分享濕漉漉的吻。  
  
當Jason終於願意在親吻之中抽離出來，他讓自己的額角抵在對方的額門上，毫不意外地感受到水花散落在自己身上的感覺。Jason有點迷戀地看著男生魚尾巴正愉快地拍打著水面，他知道當對方開心的時候，會情不自禁地揮動尾巴。男人曾經以為只有貓狗才會這樣，直到遇上了他的人魚，才知道原來人魚也有這樣的習慣。  
  
即使Gotham是一個充滿了奇特物種和神經病的城市，但人魚這物種對於Gotham市來說還是過於特別，他不願意讓任何人分享他的寶貝男孩，即使只是瞥見到他也不行。不僅是Jason必須要保護好他的男孩，不讓對方有任何機會落到Hugo Strange手中，更是因為他不能容忍任何人試圖用猥瑣的目光放到他愛人的身上。  
  
至於他們的相遇，說實話Jason也不是記得那麼清楚，畢竟那時候他被男孩救回岸邊之前，他早就因為失血過多而失去意識。而當他終於甦醒過來的時候，入目就是男孩那雙明媚動人的那雙暗藍色的眼眸。Jason在黑道打滾的這些年，他看過的寶石也不少，但他從未看過比那雙眼睛更動人的寶石。它們寫滿了好奇和純淨的色彩，未經打磨的寶石就這樣闖進了他的心。  
  
經歷了一場血戰後跳進海裡，再加上被刺骨的海水浸泡過一段時間，Jason沒有力氣進行任何的反抗，然而他內心莫名地相信眼前的人。「你是誰？」Jason把海水咳出來後的聲音沙啞得嚇人，男生看到Jason甦醒，似乎是不知所措起來，卻沒有發出任何回應的聲音。男人看著眼前的男孩坐直了身子，透過月光，Jason可以看到男生的皮膚白晢得似乎是從未接觸過太陽的，散落在他身上的光芒顯得他帶著一絲虛幻，彷彿他並不是屬於這個世界一樣。  
  
男生的表情突然變得冷靜起來，腦袋輕輕地在空氣中點著，然後再次把那讓Jason喜愛不已的雙眼放到躺在沙子上的男人的臉上。「上一個用這樣眼神看著我的人，我把他帶到床上了。」Jason下意識地調戲眼前的男生，但對方只是眨眨眼睛看著他，似乎沒聽懂他的暗示。正當這位現任Gotham最大的黑道老大自討沒趣的時候，男孩突然低下頭親上他的嘴巴。  
  
這突如其來的行為讓Jason稍微嚇了一跳，但他很快就掌控過他們親吻的節奏，把主導權奪過來。他輕輕地啃咬著男孩柔軟的唇瓣，舌頭在對方嘴巴微啟的時候毫不猶豫地侵進，肆意地掠奪對方的氣息。直到他想要再加深這個吻，雙手放到男生的臉頰邊上想要把他拉得更近的時候，感覺到對方耳背後不自然地濕潤和堅硬時，不由得把男生推開了自己。「這甚麼……」Jason覺得自己像是摸到了魚鰭一樣，但他很快打消了這個念頭，這是現實世界，怎麼可能會有魚人呢？  
  
[i]那真的是魚鰭喔。 [/i]  
  
突然在腦海中傳來一把他不認識的聲音，等等，在腦海中傳出？Jason的大腦在快速轉動，他並不是太了解現在到底是發生了甚麼事情。那把聲音又繼續在他的腦中說話︰[i]呃…哈嘍，人類？我確實是在你腦海中和你說話？[/i]Jason疑惑地看著眼前被自己親得嘴巴變得紅腫的男生，對方的眼睛在閃閃發亮，嘴角勾起了一個笑容。  
  
「是你在說話？你是誰？你對我幹了甚麼？」Jason對現在的狀況完全摸不著頭腦，但意外地他一點也不感到害怕，他知道自己不應該被對方的純淨的外貌而放下戒備，但現在他能做的就只有坐直沉重的身軀。當他看到男生的下半身時，他不由得到抽了一口氣。那是一條紅色的尾巴？現在到底他媽的誰來給他好好解釋一下發生了甚麼事情？  
  
[i]就如你看見的一樣，我是一條人魚。現在我也確實是在你腦中和你說話，因為人類並不像人魚，無法用我們的交流方式進行交流。要讓人類聽到我們的話，就只能以剛剛的方法才可以。對了，我是Timothy Drake！你可以叫我Tim。 [/i]  
  
Tim的尾巴正在沙灘上興奮地拍打著，沙子隨著他的動作而撥到Jason的身上。男人看看Tim的臉，又看向男生的魚尾，腦袋不太能消化突如其來的信息量。「所以，你親我是為了和我交流？」Jason暫時只能總結出這一點，他沒有想到男生剛剛原來只是為了這個原因而親他，而他更沒有打算承認內心那點失望的情緒。  
  
[i]親？[/i]一臉疑惑的Tim歪著頭似乎是不理解Jason所說的話，後者有點無奈地揉著眉心補充︰「剛剛那種行為，在人類口中是親吻。而人們是因為喜歡對方才會這樣做的。」男生似是而非地點點頭，大概是了解Jason口中的意思。  
  
Jason打量眼前的人魚，Tim的雙手正撐在沙上，雙眼認真地看著自己。對方那佈滿了紅色魚鱗的尾巴在月光的折射下，閃爍著異域的光輝，Jason有點好奇魚尾的觸感，卻不知道怎麼開口觸碰那富有生命力的尾巴。似乎是讀懂了Jason的想法，Tim自動地把男人的大手放到尾巴上，讓對方可以滿足他的好奇心。  
  
那很冰冷，但比Jason想像中的柔軟且帶著濕潤的感覺，摸上去不是特別舒服，但這個觸感讓Jason有點迷戀。「你可以讀到我的想法？」雖說他並不介意，而且按照剛剛所發生的事情來看，他可以猜測到真相，但Jason還是想要確認一下。他看著男生輕咬下唇，有些緊張地回應︰[i]嗯…我知這個可能對人類來說不是太……能接受？不過這是我們可以交流所附帶的一個作用…….如果你習慣了以後，應該也可以讀到我心中的想法，而且也可能直接這樣和我說話。 [/i]  
  
「我只是覺得這樣很神奇。」Jason的手繼續撫過男生的尾巴，有些漫不經心地說道。「為什麼你會在這裡？」Tim似乎是在享受著被撫摸尾巴的感覺，不由自主地瞇起眼睛，從喉嚨中發出低哼。我剛好在巡邏，就看到你掉下海裡……一般我們為了保護族群，不會插手人類的事情，但……我不知道，我……  
  
想到自己的族群，Tim看上去有點不安，他這樣的行為可能會為他的家人們帶來未知後果。Jason看出他的惶恐，而他不想要看到眼前的人魚男孩感受到這樣的情緒。男人向前靠近，噓聲安撫Tim︰「我不會和別人說你們的事情的，不用擔心。」他捧著男生精緻的臉頰，大姆指的安撫地在對方的蘋果肌上打圈，習慣了海洋的冰冷而鮮少感受到溫暖的Tim不自覺輕顫，這股暖意讓Tim有些沉淪。  
  
Tim看向Jason湖水綠的雙眼，裡面的情緒太多太複雜，他無法理解人類的感覺。人魚一直在無邊的大海中自由自在的游走，他是大海的兒子，不應再為其他水鄉已感到迷戀，然而Tim卻發意自己正沉溺於那片湖水綠之中。[i我……  
  
「Boss！Boss！你在哪裡？」當Tim準備說話的時候，Jason的下屬似乎是終於走近了這個地方，呼喊著想要找到他們的老大，Tim瞬間僵硬起來。[i]我不能讓他們看見我，可是我現在離海邊有點距離，來不及回去，你……[/i]在Tim還能說下去之前，Jason已經站起來，把人魚公主抱了起來。從沒經歷過被抱起來的Tim緊張地用雙手環在男人的脖子後，魚尾還在空中不自然地擺動了數下。對於Jason來說，他的重量根本微不足道，他收緊了雙手，生怕男孩會在自己的懷中滑走。  
  
「我可以帶你回去，但我會再看見你嗎？」Tim腼腆地仰著頭看他，輕輕的點頭。[i]可是我還沒知道你的名字……[/i]男生有點委屈地說道。「Jason。我的名字是Jason Todd。」在Tim掙脫出Jason的懷抱之前，他快速地在男人的臉上親了一口。[i]謝謝你，Jason。我們會再見面的。[/i]噗通一聲，男生就消失在他的懷中。緊接而來的是自己的部下在身後傳來的聲音。  
  
這群廢物。Jason攥緊了拳頭，他板著一張臉，轉身看向他的部下，對於他們在這個時候打斷了他和Tim的相處而極度憤怒，他還沒來得及詢問對方的親吻是甚麼意思。Jason全身都被海水打濕，腦海中被剛才的藍眼的美人佔據了。[i]當你來了，喊我的名字。[/i]他可以聽到Tim的聲音在腦袋裡響起。[i]我會的，Tim。[/i]Jason默默在腦海中回應。  
  
後來，Jason比較閒的時候都會到海邊尋找他的人魚。人魚可以自由的離開水裡，但如果他們離開水中太久的話，尾巴會因為乾涸而疼痛起來。為了避免這種情況，一般他們會坐在海水可以拍打到他們身上的地方聊天。對於自小浴血於街頭的Jason來說，Tim對他來說太完美了，由於物種不同，他總是對人類世界充滿好奇，每一件小事都可以讓男孩感到驚奇無比。  
  
Tim就像深海中被埋藏已久的寶石一樣，雖然天真又純粹，卻又是那麼的聰明。Jason在和對方第二次見面的時候，詢問了他在上次別離時的親吻是代表甚麼意思。Jason有點擔心男生是誤會了親吻的意思，換得對方搖搖頭，然後再次獻上雙唇︰[i]不是可以對喜歡的人這樣做的嗎？[/i]他是這樣說的，Jason只得好笑地再次向對男生解釋到︰「這裡的喜歡是指可以和對方成為伴侶的那種喜歡。」  
  
坐在他身邊的人魚呆呆地看著他，雙眼緩慢地眨動兩下，蒼白的臉頰倏然蒙上了紅暈，有些難以置信地捂著嘴巴︰[i]我很抱歉，我不知道是這種意思。[/i]Jason不由得有點失望起來，取以代之的是一個充滿暗示的笑容︰「我並不介意和你接吻就是了。」Jason清楚地聽到Tim抽了一口氣，他聰明的人魚一瞬間就理解了他話中的意思，啾的一聲就從Jason身邊遊走了。至少男生並沒有賞他一個巴掌，也沒有直接的拒絕他，這也許是個好的先兆？Jason試圖樂觀地想。[i]我還是想要繼續親你的，Tim。[/i]他知道Tim可以聽到他的話。  
  
然後他們慢慢的相戀，然後一步一步的走到現在這個情況。現在，他們正等待Tim的成人禮，當人魚成年的時候，他們可以自由轉變成人類，到時候他們可以擁有雙腿，如同人類一樣可以正常地在路地上行走，雙腿泡在水裡才會變會魚尾。雖說Tim是自願先住在玻璃箱一段時間，而且Jason秘密地對這個念頭有種罪惡的快感，但是他還是更願意希望他的人魚可以自由自在地於大海中暢遊。  
  
[i]把我抱出來，Jay。[/i]Tim的雙手繼續抱在Jason的脖子好讓愛人可以把自己抱出來，Jason寵溺地對他說道︰「好的，公主。」Jason不介意把他西裝弄濕，他把手伸進去，撈起他的寶貝男孩。後者親暱地躺在男人的懷中， 還帶著水珠的手撫在Jason的臉上，五指輕柔地描繪對方棱角分明的臉，稍稍用力讓對方可以靠過來親吻自己。  
  
他們先是用鼻子觸碰上對方的，小心地蹭磨著，Jason甚至可以感受到男孩鼻尖上的小絨毛。他讓嘴巴向前靠去，準確地親上了男孩柔軟的嘴巴，一下一下地吻上去。Jason忽起小時候他還住在犯罪巷的時候，總是想要品嚐那屬於富人才能嚐到的棉花糖，甜美而又柔軟。Tim總是那個先按捺不住的人，他會皺著眉頭，捏著Jason的耳垂不讓他再後退。得到暗示的Jason會笑著加深他們的親吻，他會張嘴啃咬男孩的嘴巴，舌頭舔著Tim兩片唇瓣，邀請男生也張口接受自己的侵占。  
  
在無數的親吻後，Tim早就學會如何接吻。Tim順從地張嘴巴，調皮的舌頭勾上對方的，熱情地和Jason的共舞。由於生理構造不同，人魚的嘴巴會分泌出比普通人類要多的唾液，他們總會分享濕漉漉的吻，然而他們誰都不會介意。Jason靈巧的舌頭滑過Tim敏感的上頷，惹得男孩不自覺地顫抖低鳴，雙手搭上男人的肩膀。  
  
Jason並沒有抱怨的意思，畢竟抱著愛人於月色下接吻還是一件浪漫的事情，而他深愛他的人魚男孩。只是他迫不及待想要抱起能用雙腿站立起來的男生，把他帶出去感受人類的世界。只要再過一會，他們就可以出去外面了。Jason自認不是一個有耐心的人，可是Tim值得等待。  
  
他抱緊他的男生走到他們的床上，這並沒有使他們打斷他們的接吻。相反，當他們終於到床上時，Tim躺在Jason的身上，布料磨擦肌膚那不舒服的感覺讓Tim皺起鼻尖，雙手略帶焦急地拉開男人的西裝。[i]脫掉……[/i]聽到男生的話，Jason很快就回應了他的要求，全身上下只剩一條內褲。終於可以和愛人親密接觸，讓人魚舒服地哼著，滿足地停止了親吻，粉舌舔過紅腫的雙唇。  
  
[i]我睏了。[/i]Tim在Jason的懷中調整好姿勢，把對方的二頭肌當成是自己的枕頭，不管尾巴的重量，直接就放在男人的雙腿上。Jason順勢地用手把對方摟在懷裡，低頭親上對方的額角。「睡吧。晚安了，Timmy。」感受到安心的氣息包圍在自己身邊，Tim迷迷糊糊的入睡了。Jason小心地摸了下那讓對方那條魚尾巴，直覺告訴他再過不久男孩就可以擁有雙腿了，想著想著，他很快就陪著對方一同入睡了。  
  
果不其然，在第二天起來的時候，有些東西轉變了。

**Author's Note:**

> 好了，這邊來解釋一下私設！
> 
> 1\. 交流方式：由於人魚無法說話，所以人魚和人魚交流，直接是可以進行心靈感應的。
> 
> 人魚要和人類交流的話，則需要透過接吻才可以。至於由於功效時間有限，所以要是到了一定時間的時候，就要再次親親才可以繼續心理感應！
> 
> 至於距離的話這個倒是多遠都沒問題的，文中的Tim在親Jason之前就問了人魚Dick怎麼辦才親上去的！
> 
> 人魚構造基本和人類一樣，只是絕大部份的人魚一直都不會接觸人類，所以聲帶幾乎完全退化，無法說話。
> 
> 2\. 可以轉換為雙腿的尾巴：在人魚成年那段時間，他們的尾巴可以轉變為雙腿，不碰水就是腿，雙腿泡在水裡就會變成尾巴！
> 
> 然後我這個設定下還有兩篇打覺寫一下的：
> 
> 1）Jason如何追到Tim
> 
> 2）Tim成年後可以走路之後的一些事
> 
> 你們有沒有說想要先看哪個啊？有的話可以給我留個言喔！


End file.
